The First Day of a New Life
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: Seldom does something take seconds to change; most times it is more, other times, eons more, yet when things do alter themselves within a span of a breath, they fall to pieces so completely, in such away, that they can never mesh back into what was the past; all they can do is become the future. AU.
1. First Day of a New Life

_**The First Day of a New Life**_

* * *

Sometimes, things take a lifetime to change; sometimes less than that, sometimes more, but rarely (a chance within a trillion) all it takes is a single pause of time, a single second for everything to break to shards and piece itself back into something different just _so, _that it's now completely foreign in ways that strikes the heart-string in just the right (or wrong) way that life as its know simply can't _be _anymore.

It was one of those times when little Harry Potter of Privet Drive turned his back on his purple-hued whale of uncle and ran from the idealistic home in the oh so _perfect _neighborhood and didn't look back. He knew, _Harry_ knew, nothing could ever possibly be as it was again, not now-not after he ran instead of taking the hammering beefy fists-so he accepted it, he assimilated so quickly that no one would ever believe he'd been the skinny little nephew of Dursleys that just disappeared one day, when all was said and done.

As he ran and ran, gasping and heaving for every puff of breath that left him; Harry Potter called himself Harry no more, he would be anonymous, a nobody, a nothing, a shadow from this day on.

* * *

Severus Snape cursed the wind as he stalked the midnight streets of London, why he'd ever allowed himself to be dependant on muggle means he didn't know, (_liar you know exactly why_!) His nimble fingers move from his sides to dig into the deep pockets of his coat, he's so tempted to use his wand; _especially _on nights like these when every form of muggle transportation has failed him and his luck is near dry, but, then, he remembers that he cannot; (_not if you want to stay hidden from that meddler, you snivelling bastard)._ When his fingers feel around the wool constraints to touch no smooth wood, Severus halts. Carefully, he casts his beatle-black eyes from left to right searching the shadows for movement; when he finds none, he begins to twist around in a sweeping circle. With a critical eyes from his past year as a spy, Severus picks up a miniscule shift in a shadow as a body moves into an alleyway.

"Oi!" He shouts, striding after the being; a soft gasp sounds and faint foot fall vibrates against the asphalt as the person takes chase. If times had been different, Severus would have sneered at the ridiculous attempt and promptly used a bit of wandless magic to call his wand back to him before beating the snot from the unfortunate soul with several creative hexes; muggle or no. Alas, things are strained and it would do no good for Severus Snape to draw that sort of attention to himself; so without a thought, Severus flies after the person dodging rubbish bins and bits of trash with far less grace that he would care to admit, nearly losing sight of the figure on occasion, yet despite every attempt of his robber, Severus manages to gain headway and grasp the figure's narrow, bony shoulder-

"NO!" They screams and Severus lifts his arm to shield himself from the array of golden sparks that spurt from his wand.

"Shit." Severus curses, undeterred by the surprising hail of sparks; the robber-a child of undecided origins-could do magic. His other hand shoots out, taking a firm hold of the child's wrist causing him to release his wand. Severus's hand fumbles in the pitch black and he nearly loses it, but then, the wand's in his palm and he's tucking it away as the child wriggles and struggles to escape Severus's strong hold upon his shoulder. "You've done it now!" Severus hisses at the boy, "they'll no doubt be looking for me now." He grumbles.

With an aggravated sigh, Severus squeezes the child's shoulder tighter and apparates away from the dark alley to a (hopefully) safer place.

* * *

They land under the yellow light of a street lamp near where his old home once stood (they've long since been bulldozed and replaced with new, trendy townhouses.) Squinting, Severus finds that his blood boils; the child, just shy of Hogwart's age, is a mane of dark messy hair and wide luminescent green eyes buried beneath a coating of dirt. _An urchin..._he thinks staring at the boy with little more than contempt.

"W-What _are _y-you?" The boy stammers, Severus just frowns and ignores the boy's inquiry in favor of scoping the area for anyone (or thing) that mayhap be threat to him or the child.

"The same as you." Severus finally answers, (and if the boy is so ignorant to not know what _he _is, then well, Severus has no intention of explaining).

The boy's eyebrows scrunch together and his lips mouth silent sounds, then he licks his raw cracked lips and croaks "...you're a freak?" At Severus's furious glare, he shrinks into his ill-fitting clothes and murmurs "like me?"

Severus's face morphs into a snarl "I am not a _freak._" He says, almost spitting freak; "I am a wizard."

The boys fringe dips into his eyes when he scowls. "I'm not dumb," he grumbles.

Severus raises an eyebrow and with a lofty tilt of his chin drawls "really?"

The boy's hands round into tense fists and he bites "I'm not!" Severus smirks amused, swaying just a tad to the side he crosses his left foot over his ankle and waits for further entertainment. "Magic's no' real! It's for babies and 'tards!" The boy yells at him.

A bored yawn escapes Severus and seeing that the boy's now seething, he decides to lean over him; hovering just an inch from his face to whisper "then what came from that _wand_, hm? Or _how _did we end up here? Do _you _know?"

The child's jaw clenches and through grinding teeth he growls "I don't know."

Severus barks a laugh in his face and stand back up, raising his arms to the sky; Severus shouts "Magic!" Then, crouching down to the boy's height Severus says in a quieter voice "not everything you know is always true."

The child's breath heaves and squeaks with supressed tears. "I know that." He mutters.

Severus runs a hand through his limp locks, they're shorter than he once kept them; though, not so short that he couldn't bring his hair back in some fashion of a pony tail. Looking into the strange (_familiar, _his mind murmurs) green eyes, Severus holds his hand out to the boy. "You have no family." He asks, but they both know it's not a question.

The child gives him the bitterest of smiles (Severus is sure he wore one similar at his age) "None that'd I'd call mine." He answers. Severus accepts this with a tilt of his head and lets silence reign over them for a pause as they both seek out any tells in the other's features.

"How would you care for a roof? Three meals a day? Knowledge?" Severus inquires.

The boy grins wanly. "Can get most o' those at any old shelter," he replies, but seeing the near offended spark in Severus's eye quickly follows with a polite "sir."

Smoldering with contempt and love in one single grandiose feeling, Severus counters "They do not have the knowledge I have."

"What kind a knowledge are we talkin'? Don't think I want the kind you could be implying if you're a pedo." The boy questions, skirting around him in an uncertain sort of way.

"Any attraction I hold for you is strictly a platonic." Severus replies with a dark quirk of his lips.

"Yeah?" The child says doubtfully.

"Teacher to student." Severus supplies almost kindly.

"Okay." He agrees, putting his grubby fingers in Severus's hand to shake. The man holds back a face of disgust and gives the frail fingers a firm squeeze before releasing them.

Rising to his feet once again, Severus Snape bows and says "Severus Snape." The boy bites his lip. Severus lifts a single fine eyebrow and demands "What is it?"

"Don't got a name." He mutters.

Severus makes an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "What do people call you then?

"Whelp, brat, ickle boy," He says in quick succession with a shrug.

Severus glowers and taps his foot for a minute. "What do _you _want to be called?" He finally asks.

The child gazes up with earnest eyes and tells him "Whatever you think is best sir."

"You will call me Snape, or if you prefer Mr. Snape." He snaps at the boy as he taps his fingers along his thigh in thought. The child nods and waits in fidgeting silence as Severus stays still trying to come up with a suitable name to call the boy by. Glancing down, his eyes meet unreal green and in that split-second, he's reminded of another pair of green eyes; _Lily..._she had a son, hadn't she? And that son had been with her sister until...no he wasn't going to think about what that fool Dumbledore did by leaving that poor child with those _monsters. _Bringing his thoughts back to Lily, he recalls the child she had was named Harry; pedestrian, but...it fits. Before he can begin to doubt his decision or himself, he turns to the boy and says "Harry." The boy blinks, mouth slack and open. Glaring at him, Severus snips "Just perfect, I give you a name and you turn into an..._imbecile_!"

Harry shakes his head and in a hurry mumbles "No sir, erm, Mr. Snape, it's just..." he trails off, "it's just_-_" He quiets and drops his eys to the ground, then lifts his eyes to connect with Severus's own and offers a shy smile. "I _like _it Mr. Snape."

Severus finds himself at a loss of words, the gratitude the boy gushes at the name leaves him feeling uncomfortable and out of his depth. Sniffing haughtily, Severus lifts his head imperiously and returns snidely. "It's common, but I thought it was..._fitting _for an urchin like yourself."

The boy continues to smile at him. "Thank you sir."

Severus gives him an odd look. Abruptly, he begins to walk down the road. "My home's across town, we'll need to find a phone to call for a cab." He explains to Harry and the boy begins to jog beside him in an attempt to keep up withe Severus's long strides.

"Yessir" the boy agrees. They speak no more for several minutes when the boy implores "why don't we use your magic again Mr. Snape?"

Severus glances at the boy, then back to the street in front of them. "It attracts _unwanted _attention."

"Oh." The boy mumbles in reply.

Severus can't stop the crooked smile. "Indeed."

"Thanks again, sir." The boy says as they slow to a pace that doesn't leave the waif of a child panting for breath.

Sighing, Severus reaches over and gives the boy's shoulder a gentle pat. "Your welcome Harry." Neither of them miss the other's muffled smile as they turn their heads away.

* * *

Seldom does something take seconds to change; most times it is more, other times, eons more, yet when things _do _alter themselves within a span of a breath, they fall to pieces so completely, in such away, that they can never mesh back into what was the past; all they can do is become the future.

* * *

**If it wasn't obvious, this is an AU story. I feel like this is a stand alone One-Shot, so at this time it's complete, but if anyone disagrees they are welcome to try and argue why it's not. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. The Burden of a Man Who's Built his Life

**_The Burden of a Man Who's Built his Life on Love_**

* * *

Swinging his legs beneath the kitchen table, Harry B. Snape (as he'd named himself in his mind _years _ago), Harry waits in anticipation for Sev to bring over the bacon and eggs he made special for his "found you" day. Scraping out the last of the bacon from the pan and on to the plate, Severus picks it up and turns around to deliver the meal to the boy;

"Here you are Harry," he says, putting the dish down in front of the dark-haired boy, rummaging in his back pocket, he then pulls out a package for the child. "And your gift as well."

Eyes marvelously wide, Harry eagerly takes the gift up in his fingers and with precise actions, pulls back the brown paper to see a book. "Wow! I've been wantin' to read this for _forever_!" He cries, skipping to the back, he makes a doubly pleased sound. "This copy's final chapter's not ripped to shreds! I'll finally getta know how _Through the Looking Glass _ends!"

"Get to," Severus corrects automatically, but with a satisfied up turn of his lips, he reaches around to give the child's shoulder a quick squeeze. "I'm pleased to know you like the gift, Harry," he tells the child and when those wonderous emeralds upturn to focus all of those adoring emotions solely on him, Severus has to hold back a tide of feelings that could overwhelm him to the point where he starts reflecting them back at the child.

"Thank you Sev" Harry whispers, "I don' think I'll _ever _say it enough."

Scoffing, Severus gives the child a gentle cuff to the ear and imparts to him, "I don't think _I'll _ever be able to thank you enough," at the boy's confounded gaze, Severus carries on in quiet tones "You gave me something to cherish, to feel pride in, however long you wish to stay with me, I shall cherish and find satisfaction in the fact that I could give such a boy such as yourself a second chance."

Harry's eyes shine and in a bout of all-consuming appreciation, the boy wraps his arms around the lean figure of Severus Snape and hugs the man with all of his strength. "I-I _love _you Sev," Harry admits.

Severus cradles the youth to him, taking in the unimaginable warmth that comes from the proclamation; "I-" however, before he can reply in kind, a knock comes from his apartment's front door. Staring at each other with puzzled eyes, Severus inquires, "Did you-"

"No, I told 'mi I couldn' go to the library today." Harry answers instinctively.

Thining his lips into a line, Severus drawls "I suppose we'll just have to go see, won't we?" Harry bobs his head, putting his "found you" day present aside and casting his breakfast a wistful glance.

Smirking, Severus says to the boy, "You're welcome to stay and eat while I answer the door."

Harry stubbornly shakes his head while he pops up from his seat. "No, I wanna come."

"Want to," the tall man corrects.

"Want to," Harry parrots as he scurries after the man's long strides. Coming to the door, Severus peers through the peephole and startles back at the sight; _Dumbledore_! Dread pooling in his middle, Severus shifts his gaze long-wise to the boy staring back at him with troubled eyes. "What's the matter Sev?" The child questions at his guardian's pallid cheeks.

Torn between hiding the child and keeping him where he knows he'll be able to protect him, Severus answers in measured words. "Remember what I told you of magic boy?"

Harry blinks. "Yeah," he answers, "said you'd teach me enough control so I didn't go and accidentally kill someone."

Giving the boy a withering glare, Severus prompts "What about _me_? Why don't _I _do magic?"

The child's nose wrinkles as he gives reply, "'cause it'll attract the wrong sort."

"_Because_" Severus stresses with exasperation, then bellying a grievous sigh, he tells the boy "It seems the magic folk have found me none the less."

Harry's young face fades of color and with mouth parted, he plucks at his jeans as he asks, "We gonna fight? Or are we gonna run?"

It's on the tip of his tongue to fix the boy's abuse of English, but Severus forces himself to let it slide for now. "Neither," he discloses, "We are going to invite him in for tea and-hopefully-he'll leave us to our merry way when he's done."

Harry releases a woosh of breath and nods. "Okay, should I get the kettle ready then Sev?"

Eying the child critically, Severus slowly nods his head. "Yes, that will be acceptable." With this, the boy swerves on his heals to retreat to the kitchen as Severus gathers his reserves of courage to open the door.

The old man blinks at the sight of the younger man, he looks-muggle-his hair cropped to frame his face, a deep gray sweater hides his skin and his blue jeans are half-tucked and half not into the pair of scuffed boots he wears. Sneering at him, the young man dares, "Are you going to come in?"

Clutching the parchment with the name Harry B. Snape stamped to it, Dumbledore smile benignly as he replies, "I would like that very much m'boy." Severus scowls something mean at him, stepping aside, the man gives a jerky gesture for him to come into the home. Stepping into the hall, he notices a pair of muddy kicks tossed carelessly to the side of the door and on a little table are two sets of keys; craning his neck further, Dumbledore takes keen interest of the bike peeking out from the hallways closet. "Well?" Severus demands, arms crossed and dark eyes burning him with their intensity.

Pausing, Dumbledore frowns just the smallest bit to apologize, "I'm sorry m'boy, what did you say?"

With an aggravated sigh, the younger man rubs his temples and hisses, "I asked if you wished to take a seat in the sitting room."

A gradual smile coming across his lips, Dumbledore inclines his head. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

Squinting his eyes into a glare, Severus snarls, "Come along, then." Leading him into he room, Dumbledore's taken back by it's warmth; the walls a light brown color, golden curtains frame the window that overlooks the small residential community and the couch is situated in one corner of the room before a tiny hearth while the opposite wall's crammed with bookcases filled with books both muggle and magic.

"Still a collector, I see." Dumbledore remarks, eyes falling to the wayside at a few picture hung above the fireplace; one of a child-about nine-with rogue dark hair clutching the handlebars of a bike in front of a little Christmas tree, another of the child, but this time with a mousey girl smiling happily as they hold up simple paper certificates for some accomplishment he cannot decipher and lastly, one of Severus Snape and the child in front of the Eiffel tower side by side, boy beaming, Severus-dare he say it-smiling?

"Sev?" A youthful voice calls and both men turn to see the child of the photos in the doorway to the kitchen with three mugs juggled in his hands.

Beckoning the child, Severus orders, "Come here Harry and meet our guest." With timid eyes, the youth shuffles over to them; however, Dumbledore's frozen to the spot his mind's screaming at him-you _know _him-it cries.

Putting a hand on the child's head, Severus takes one mug and pushes it into Dumbledore's unresisting fingers as he takes his own mug. "Thank you Harry," then, pointing his elbow at Dumbledore, he tells Harry, "This is Albus Dumbledore, he was my boss at the school I taught at."

The boy's brow furrows, "He's famous, isn't he? At least that's what your book said." The child half-inquires as he glances to the hundreds of books lined up in the bookcase across the room.

Soothing the child's messy hair, Severus nods his head. "He is."

Forcing himself from his thoughts, Dumbledore pulls the letter from his pocket; "I found this as I checked the letters to be mailed out to new students," he tells the pair.

Snatching it from the old man's grip, Severus skims it with a frown. "Harry _B. Snape_?"

The child flushes and hides his face behind his mug. "How's I suppose to know it'd end up a letter? I haven't told _anyone _what I call myself." He grumbles, Severus's lips lift at this and Dumbledore awes at the sight.

"Magic works in funny ways, child." He informs the boy and Harry blushes further.

"That's not _fair_!" He whines.

Dumbledore can't help the chuckle that falls from his lips. "Very few things in life, I've found to be fair, m'boy." The old man smiles.

Harry scowls. "Don' care."

"Don't," Severus chides.

"Don't," Harry repeats.

Blinking, Dumbledore ignores it in favor of explaining the letter to the boy. "The letter has invited you to come to Hogwarts, you can come and learn m-"

"No," Severus growls.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raise to his raise to his hairline. "Surely you don't mean that-"

"I do!" Severus yells, "You couldn't keep _one _child safe, you allowed him to live with people who didn't want nor love him, never sent a _soul _to check up on him and you expect me to let _you _take _my _boy and keep him safe!" He raves, pointing his finger accusatoryly at the man.

Hurt, Dumbledore raises his palms and let's the twinkle fall from his eyes. "I _am _sorry about that, I should have been more careful...I thought if I kept him hidden, he could have a normal childhood...but I failed him in the end and for that I'm truly sorry, but where else is young Harry going to learn magic, Severus?"

"I can teach him!" Severus declares with clenched fists and wild eyes.

"You hardly had the patience to teach Potions, how are you to teach the child _everything _he needs to know without snapping excessively at him?" Dumbledore carefully points out, hoping that enough needling will win this mysterious child into his student body for further scrutiny.

Shoulders slumping slightly, Severus murmurs "I won't become upset, I can teach him, I can..."

Patting the younger man's shoulder, Dumbledore decides to leave the letter and the man to his doubts. "I'll come back later, do think about it, Severus."

Watching the old man pop from the room, Harry startles back, dropping his mug. "Sorry!" He cries falling to his knees to mop it up with his sweater.

"Harry! Don't!" Severus groans, yanking the child back to his feet, "Go get a flannel and clean it up with that and for god's sake! I'm not mad, so quit shaking!" He shouts at the boy.

Scurrying from the room, Harry yells over his shoulder, "Yes sir!" Left to the silence of a deserted room, Severus gazes at the mug on the floor and then to the one in his hand; he had had such high hopes for making today a pleasant one...

* * *

**Look at that! I'm continuing the story (maybe)! What do you guys think? I have some stuff in mind, but I don't know how quick I'll be about updating...**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you'll take the time to review! :)**


	3. I'll be There for you Always

_**I'll be There for you Always**_

* * *

On a stoop of a modest home, two brunettes-one fairer than the other-shoulder brushing shoulder, bend their heads in whispering secrets and worries. Bumping his knee against hers, the boy settles his chin upon his fist and stares off into the nearly lifeless street. Shoulders quivering, he murmurs "I dunno 'mi, he's been hiding away in that head o' his since Mr. Dumbler came to give me my invite."

The girl looks at him with large round eyes and pats his hand sympathetically. "It's alright Harry, Sev and you will talk about it soon enough."

Harry pouts as he glances sideways at the frizzy brown haired girl, then in petulant tones he sneers, "What'd _you _know, you ain't been invited to a _magic _school."

The girl retracts her hand, (Harry regrets this, he's already missing the connection that reminds him he's _real, _that _this _is real, that none of it's just a dream conjured from hungers on the street) eyes fluttering, she tears her pained gaze from his. "I think I need to tell you something Harry." She remarks.

Curiously, Harry cocks his head sideways and inquires, "What?"

"Igotaletter," she slurs in a single exhale of air, "A professor, named McGonagall, came a day later to explain it all." She imparts to him, blushing pink and refusing to meet his surprised stare.

"Why'd you never say anything before?" Harry asks a tad put out.

With some hesitation, she starts, "It's supposed to be kept _secret _from muggle folk, you see, and I-"

"You didn't think I could keep it secret." Harry cuts in, anger bleeding heavy into his words.

"No! It's not-"

"I told _you_! I trust _you _to keep a secret, but you don't trust _me _to!" Harry yells, rushing to his feet in his agitation.

Scrambling up from the steps, the girl grabs his jean jacket's sleeve stopping him from leaving her. "That's not it Harry!" She cries.

"Then what _is _it, Hermione?" He demands, emerald eyes ablaze with passions and betrayals.

Trembling and with hobbled head, the girl confesses in stuttering spurts, "I-I, I d-didn't want-t you to-to feel bad for not h-having magic."

Harry pauses then, some of his fury bleeding out with the tension of his stance and with guarded eyes he asks in a voice small and doubtful, "You mean that 'mi?"

Feeling and aching with understanding for her one true and very best friend, Hermione takes the step and folds her arms around the slightly smaller child in a hug. "Oh Harry, how could I not?" She murmurs resting her chin on his bony shoulder.

Fingers digging into her back with impressive strength, Harry shudders once. "People say things they don't mean all the time," he replies ever so softly and the girl makes a point of squeezing him tighter.

Footsteps resound from behind the front door and the pair look over to see Hermione's father standing there behind the screen with a smile and nervous eyes. "Everything alright kids?" He asks. Hermione grins at him, her parents trust and expect her to get herself out of her own messes, but that's never stopped them from offering to help.

"Yes daddy, we're alright." She chirps; then after a measured length she begs hopefully, "Can Harry and I take our bikes to the library?"

The man chuckles and nods his head. With eager eyes and quick feet, the boy and girl are off the stoop and picking their bikes off the dewy grass. As the children mount their rides, Hermione's father remembers to call out after them, "No more books than you can carry kids!"

"We know!" The pair chorus, peddling down the street.

* * *

Bent precariously back in his chair, Severus Snape takes the silence for what it's worth; time to think. In his shadowed kitchen, he stews over his cup of tea and gazes absently at the letter Dumbledore himself delivered to his boy just the day before yesterday. Frowning, he wonders if Dumbledore is right when he said Severus wouldn't have the patience to teach; surely teaching one child is different from a class full...

With a sigh, he stirs the lukewarm tea with a spoon and thinks back to the time he spent teaching Harry to read, that had gone well, hadn't it? Within a month the boy was attempting _Peter Pan, The Secret Garden, _and _Swiss Family Robinson_, he'd been much farther along then many beginner readers. Scowling as he takes a sip of the tepid drink, he sets it aside and glares anew at the letter, _foolish, dunderheaded, Dumbledore! I had it all planned out and here the meddler is, ruining my plans again!_

Winding himself up further, he remembers the awe in the child's eyes upon seeing the letter addressed to him, the look it had been so similar to..._her_. Swallowing hard, Severus tries not to think he's squashing the boy's dreams as he considers no as an answer. Thrumming his fingers on the hardwood table, he ponders to himself _if only there was another option..._But, before he can give it any consideration, the front door's whipping open and Harry's voice carries into the tiny apartment as he bellows, "'mi's got magic like me Sev!"

Severus nearly tumbles from his seat, _magic_? _Good lord_! Now there was no way of getting Hogwarts out of the boy's head!

* * *

**A shorter chapter, but it's going to be a rare(r) thing from now on. This is more of a transition chapter, I suppose. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing last chapter, I hope you'll do the same for this chapter! And to help you potential reviewers out, what did you all think of the chapter? Good? Bad? In need of work? Any critcism, ideas, suggestions or something of the like?**


	4. Until the Morning Sun you are Mine

_**Until the Morning Sun you are Mine**_

* * *

Coming out to the front hall, Severus isn't surprised to see Harry with hair askew, mud on his trainers and juggling books under one arm as he leads his bike into the apartment. Lips rising in faint fondness, Severus reaches for the books relieving the boy of the burden as he rolls his bike into its spot within the side closet. "Magic, you say?" He inquires softly, drawing a smile anew upon the boy's mild features.

"Yeah! She and I talked a bit, she says a 'fessor named McGonagall came to explain everything to her family, did you know her? 'mi says she was kind of stern, but nice." The boy prattles.

Severus pauses, mind drifting at the name, so the woman still worked at Hogwarts..."I did know her, she was a colleague of mine." Severus answers quietly.

Harry bobs his head and sneaking a tentative look at his guardian asks, "D'you I could go to Hogwarts with 'mi?" Harry watches Sev's countenance curdle and sees the way his dark eyes flash.

"I don't know Harry..."He mumbles.

Clasping his hands together and raising them below his guardian's face he begs, "Please?"

The man pinches his nose's bridge with his forefinger and thumb, sighing, he puts a guiding hand on Harry's shoulder directing him towards the kitchen. "Harry, I think you and I need to have a chat."

"You're going to say no, aren't you?" Harry demands, whirling around to glare at Severus. Gritting his teeth, Severus jerks his finger towards the kitchen and stares the boy down; never let a child get the better of you, if there's anything he's learned, it's that. Huffing an angry noise, the boy spins around and stomps into the kitchen and falls into his usual chair with much more flippancy than Severus liked to see.

"Sit up straight boy!" Severus barks and instinctively-with big green eyes-Harry does as he's directed. Running a hand down his face, Severus tries to ignore the churning of his stomach, he doesn't enjoy seeing the boy frightened of him, but...Slipping into the seat across from Harry, Severus gentles his voice and offers two open palms for the child to see. "Thank you Harry," he says.

The boy loses a bit of tension and snorts. "Whatever," he grumbles, dropping his gaze to the table.

Severus groans, "Harry, I want to _talk, _not say _no_."

Lifting his stare, Harry glowers. "What's the difference?" He sneers.

Severus inhales through his nose and grinds out around his teeth. "I want you to _understand _my hesitancy, it doesn't mean I don't _want _you to go."

Harry glances up, then turning to his fingers, he picks at the dirt under his nails and sulks, "I'm listening."

Severus pauses then, he collects himself and builds an argument he hopes the boy will not be too bull-headed to persuade him with. Taking a muffled breath, he picks his eyes up from the distant wall and brings them to meet Harry's as he tries to explain. "Do you remember the things Dumbledore and I spoke of?" At the child's nod, Severus takes it as invitation to present the information. "I spoke of another child-boy-he lost, do you recall?" Harry frowns, the man shrugs it off and elaborates, "Well, he was the son of a friend-ex-friend-yet, I still cared for her and in turn the child she had. I promised my services in the last war-"

"War?" Harry cuts in, eyes startling wide and worried.

"Yes," Severus confirms, "I was a spy, I even promised to stay on a teacher after if he found the child a _safe_ place to stay..." Severus fades off, mind twisting and turning as it sifts through recollections of the events following and after the boy's placing. "He put him with her sister," he tells the child. "I wasn't certain it was the best place, her sister had always been so dour-mean to her-but, he _swore _he'd make sure the child would be well there, cared for, but..." He lets the words go, shrugs his shoulders, showing Harry that the promise simply disappeared into thin air upon its making.

"What happened to the kid?" Harry implores, leaning in his seat with his eyes squinted and jaw hard.

Severus rakes a hand through his hair and exhales. "I cannot rightly say, he disappeared one day and Dumbledore found out somehow..." Severus doesn't talk for a while, mind too wrapped up in thoughts of the whale uncle and horse-faced aunt, how adamant they been...how righteous, Severus didn't allow them to stay that way. "They never did say what happened to them, it seems he simply ran off and no one ever sent a search party out. _Magical _means couldn't even find him, when that happens..."

"It means he's dead." Harry finishes softly.

Severus stares into the miserable eyes and beseeches the child to draw away from his sympathies. "Yes," he chokes.

"That doesn't explain why you're not workin' at Hogwarts, though," Harry plods on after a bout of silence.

Severus cradles his forehead in his hands and closes both eyes. "Dumbledore and I...had a row-more than a row, really-I told him I wasn't staying." Opening his eyes, Severus doesn't attempt to lift them from the table, "He got upset, told me I couldn't, that I'd be breaking my promise, but what promise? He didn't protect the boy, so therefore I had no promise to fulfill any longer." He stares over at the withdrawn boy, sees how his skin's tight around his eyes and his little fingers digs into the table, he doesn't want to tell him any more; however, if he stops now, then he'll never hear the full story. "I lead him to believe that I relented-I didn't think he'd let my go otherwise-I stay for a whole month more, then one day, just before dinner I packed my things and left." Falling back in his chair with clasped hands, he goes on to add, "I knew he'd find me if I used magic, so I swore off it and found myself a job in the muggle world as librarian and for all intents and purposed became a muggle."

"Then you found me," Harry whispers.

Severus bows his head in acknowledgement. "I did, two years to the anniversary of my departure."

Guilty, Harry casts his gaze away. "I'm sorry."

Severus blinks. "Whatever for?" He questions.

"For makin' him find you," Harry murmurs.

Severus rolls his eyes and reaches across the table and take ups one of the boy's hands. "Never say that," he demands, "If having Dumbledore locate me means that I must have you, then I shall always choose the option."

Harry's eyes trouble. "You mean that?" He whispers.

"I do," Severus restates reverently.

Drumming his fingers, Harry remarks. "We can't let 'mi go there all _alone_."

Severus can't bite back the groan.

Putting his hands up, Harry shakes his head and scowls. "No!" He exclaims, then with bright eyes he mumbles "Listen, it's a _good _plan, I can go to Hogwarts with 'mi and-" He stops for a huge breath, building anticipation (annoyance) "You can come with!"

"What?" Severus frowns.

"No! No! Listen, it's like this see? You tell this Dumblers-Dumbles-er, Dumbldore, you're only gonna lemme come if you can have your old job back!" Harry imparts to him with gleaming, happy eyes.

Severus feels it at the tip of his tongue to tell the boy the idea's preposterous, but, it niggles at his mind and he can _see _it, so with conceding noises, he grumbles, "I _suppose _we could try, at least." Harry laughs and claps his hands, with a sudden spurt of energy he skids across the little table-nearly toppling it-and snakes his arms around Sev's shoulders hugging him close.

"Thanks Sev! You won't ever regret it! I _promise_!" The pest declares with puffed chest and wide smile. Severus raises his eyes skyward and chuffs his disbelief, it doesn't stop the hopeful bubbling in his stomach, but the whisper in the dark corners of his mind does; _promises are meant to be broken, you know..._

* * *

**Hey! Some explanation actually happened! There wasn't a ton of action, but are things clearer for everyone? I'm hoping you all liked the chapter and to reviewers of last chapter, Saint Snape, Wrenblack, Kendra Dhyanna, guests and _special _thanks to The Lonely God with a Box, you're thoughtfulness was greatly appreciated. Thanks to the readers last chapter too, I'm hoping you had some fun reading this chapter and I hope all my readers-new and old-will considering dropping a review (with some feedback maybe?)! Well everyone, that's it for this chapter! :)**


	5. You Hold on and They're Gone

**_You Hold on and They're Gone_**

* * *

When he lets go of Harry, he averts his stare and murmurs something inconsequential as he hurries to pull the pots from the cupboard and start the kettle for tea. He feels the boy's eyes on him (he ignores them), but as soon as he turns to ask Harry to get some of the fish left over from the day before from the fridge, the boy's gone and he hears a door (Harry's) close. Shaking his head, he pulls out the left overs and a stalk of brocoli and works on turning it into an edible meal; soon, everything fades away and all that matters is the concoction at hand.

When he pulls away from the stove, two heaping plates of steaming food, he calls, "Harry, dinner's ready." The boy pops into view and slides into his seat, raking a hand over the dark locks, Severus settles into his own seat. As they eat in an unfamiliar quietness, Severus thinks to ask, "What books did you choose at the library?"

"Sherlock Holmes, a collection of stories by a bloke named Poe." Harry supplies never glancing away from his dinner.

Severus sighs, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"You didn't ring Dumbledore." The boy murmurs, one little hand swiping under his glasses.

Severus bites back the urge to groan. "Harry, child, wizards don't _have _telephones."

The boy sends him an utterly puzzled look and with more a scowl than frown he demands, "Then how do they talk to each other?"

Hiding a smile around a forkful of food, Severus answers, "Through letters, we have owls to deliver them."

The boy blinks, eyes alight with keen interest he murmurs, "Like the pigeons during the war?"

Severus smirks. "Yes, something like that, but owls are _much _smarter." He explains.

"How are you going to write him? We don't got any owls."

"Have any owls, Harry," He corrects the boy, the boy merely rolls his eyes and jabs his fork in a forceful go on motion. Severus decides to read it affectionately and tells the child, "Knowing Dumbledore, he probably left behind an owl, but if not we'll just take a visit to Hogsmeade where I'll find a owerly to deliver our letter from."

"Why haven't you written him then?" Harry inquirers.

Severus doesn't say anything at first. "After dinner," he replies, taking a bite of food (he'll lose his nerve if he waits any longer).

Harry smiles, "Thanks Sev!" He exclaims, now stuffing his mouth with his previously uninteresting meal.

Severus allows his lips to quirk, and gives the child an affectionate nod. "Your welcome," he accepts easily (but his stomach roils).

* * *

Harry tucked away in his room with his books and the phone, Severus doesn't think he'll see the boy until morning and it leaves him relieved to know he can write his letter to Dumbledore without prying or questioning eyes. Staring at the paper (parchment, his wizarding education corrects) he taps his pen with languid strokes and puzzles out the best way to make his proposition to Dumbledore. It needs to be strong, certain, incapable of rebuke or compromise. Thinking the visit with Dumbledore over, Severus remembers the man's interest in Harry. If he can make it clear he'll only let the boy come to Hogwarts if he can have a position on the staff. Twirling his pen, he puts the tip to the paper-parchment-and begins to write.

_To Dumbledore,_

_I shall allow Harry's entrance to Hogwarts only if I may have a position within Hogwarts; I don't trust the boy not to find trouble without the proper guidance._

_sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Pointed, no room for rebuke and accusatory; Severus hopes it'll be enough. Rising from his chair, he strides towards the window and opens it. Without a moment pause, an owl lands on the sill with a happy trill. Severus fights the instinct to roll his eyes, instead he sighs and scratches the owl's chin. "Take this to Headmaster Dumbledore, will you?" He asks. The Owl snatches up his letter and with a muffled hoot lifts off, leaving Severus alone. Drifting to the stove, he picks up the still warm kettle and pours himself a fresh cup of tea; he falls back into his chair at the kitchen table and waits. Rubbing a weary hand across his face, Severus tries to take the quiet he has for what it is; the calm before the storm (more like a _hurricane_). Just as the man brings the mug to his lips, the owl is back tapping at his window.

His mug clanks when it makes contact with the table; surging up from his seat, the man stalks to the window and opens it to have the bird plop the letter in his impatient hand. It hoots once and leaves. Ripping through the Hogwart's seal, Severus scans the message with agitated eyes.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'd like to discuss this further, possibly here at Hogwarts? Say next week Wednesday anytime after noon? I'm happy to hear you are considering letting young Harry take his schooling at Hogwarts, though, I don't think you ever told me how you came to have the boy? I don't suppose it really matters right now, maybe we could approach the topic after discussing the terms of Harry's admittance? Im looking forward to seeing you my boy, until then;_

_yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus glowers at the paper-parchment-the conniving bastard. Gaze flickering back to the window, his glare grows doubly dark; the owl isn't even around any more. Tossing the letter away in disgust, Severus picks up his tea and broods over his first long sip. It's only a matter of time until he figures out who Harry is, Severus doesn't know what he'll do when he does. Massaging the spot between his eyes, Severus thanks the power of potions that he was able to create a concoction that burned away that god-awful scar on his forehead. He just hopes that it'll be enough to throw the old man off long enough for Severus and Harry to re-establish themselves int the wizarding world.

Groaning softly, he looks despondently around his kitchen (the one he fought tooth and nail to make his), with free board and food at Hogwarts, maybe he'll be able to keep this place for the holidays and summers. The slap of bare feet comes from the hall, glancing that way, he sees Harry with drowsy eyes and mused hair. Turning his body towards the boy, he greets in low tones, "Hello Harry."

Smiling, Harry murmurs back, "Sev."

"I thought you went to bed." Severus comments.

Harry hums and leans against the doorway. "I kinda did, but the 'mi called to tell me she could come over tomorrow."

Severus acknowledges this with a nod. "Ah," he mutters.

"Did you write Dumbledore?" Harry yawns.

"I did." Severus replies.

Approaching Severus, Harry comes to lean his warm body against the man's tense shoulder. "Well?" He prompts, "What did he say?"

Severus points to the letter on the table. "See for yourself," he grunts. Harry fumbles in picking the letter up, but when he does, his eyes focus with a wakefulness unusual to his tired state.

"Are you gonna tell him?" He inquires in a small voice.

"Tell him what Harry?" Severus exhales combing his fingers through his fringe.

"How you got me." Harry mutters.

"What's necessary," Severus answers, "Nothing about you on the streets, I'll tell him I met you at my job. It's not strange for orphans or foster children to come in." Severus explains, Harry's body sags against his.

"Okay," he agrees, "I like that story." Harry smiles, eyes blinking heavily.

Patting the boy's back, Severus smirks. "Go to sleep boy."

"Mhh, 'kay." Harry murmurs drifting away from Severus and back down the hall. Severus cranes his head to see the child slip into his bedroom's open door, when it doesn't close, he gets up with a shake up his head. "That silly boy." He grumbles fondly. Strolling down the hall, he looks in to see Harry strewn across his bed; his books open and hanging at odd angles around his small body, but when he looks to Harry's face, he sees the phone clutched to his ear.

"Yeah, 'm goin' to Hogwarts too, I think." He slurs into the phone, there's a pause and then with a held back yawn Harry smiles. "Yeah, g'night 'mi see ya 'morrow." The boy shoves the phone away and with a pleased noise hunkers down into his pillows and drifts to sleep. Severus bite back a chuckle and pulls the door closed. Cracking his neck, he lumbers to his own room; it's probably time he go to bed too.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a bit to get this out, I was working on other stuff...Anyway, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it Bad? Is it in need of improvement? Do you have any corrections or criticism? Suggestions? Also thanks to readers and reviewers of laster chapter, The Lonely God with a Box, BlackRoseGirl666, Madlenita, xDarklightx, Saint Snape, Kendra Dhyanna, and Wizard Wink. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll all consider reviewing :)**


	6. Softly Tread Now, it's Sand

_**Softly Tread Now, it's Sand Beneath your Feet from Here on out Now**_

* * *

When he steps into the chaotic office dressed only in muggle attire, (having thrown away nearly everything magical he owned when he vowed never to come back) Severus curses out loud when he sees it's not only Dumbledore in the room, but Headmistress McGonagall as well. The woman's eyes are huge, the usually stern appearance she wears gone in her shock. "Severus!" she exclaims.

Scowling with only retribution in mind, Severus grits out, "You said it was a meeting between the two of us;" glaring straight at the Headmaster and ignoring the Headmistress.

Stroking his beard, the old man's eyes twinkle as he apologizes, "I don't believe I did, I'm very sorry if I gave you the impression."

Severus's body tenses with rage and he considers storming from the room and never coming back, but he can't. He promised Harry, he promised the child he'd try and find a way for him to go to Hogwarts. "You rotten old man." Severus spits, crossing his arms, "It's not I that depends on this meeting."

Ignoring the insults, it's Headmistress McGonagall who frowns and puts her tea cup aside. "What's he talking about Albus? And where's this defense professor you said was coming?" She questions.

A merry smile lighting up the wrinkled face, Dumbledore gestures to Severus, "Why this is our new defense professor!"

The woman's frown deepens as does Severus's. "You're _joking._" Severus sneers, "That's how you plan to win me over?"

The Headmaster chuckles and shakes his head. "No, no m'boy, I need a defense professor and you did say young Harry would only come to Hogwarts if I could offer you a position..."

Thoroughly confounded, McGonagall raises her voice and inquires with great stress. "_Harry_?"

Severus smiles something awful at her. "Yes, an urchin I've taken in."

She wrings her hands and half asks, "He's not...?"

"No!" Severus snaps, "He's dead as you know," he growls, glaring at the slightly subdued Headmaster.

"Yes...we know." The old man sighs, rubbing a thumb beneath the bridge of his half-moon glasses. "Speaking of Harry, though, where is the child?"

Severus waves a hand. "He had plans, his friend's father promised to play footie with the two of them." Severus explains.

McGonagall stares at him seemingly awed. "You _have _been living in the muggle world."

Pacing restlessly, Severus grumbles. "In case you've forgotten, I _did _live in the muggle world as a boy; it's logical to think I would return there when I wished to be done with the Magical one." Then turning abruptly to face the pair, he exclaims, "I wouldn't even _be _here if it weren't for him!" He snarls, jutting a bony finger at the man behind the desk.

Dumbledore raises both hands to placate the younger man. "Come now Severus, the child would have needed proper schooling anyway."

"I could have taught him!" Severus protests vehemently.

Dumbledore settles back in his seat. "Why aren't you?" He implores.

Severus hesitates to answer, finally, he huffs and grumbles, "His friend, she's a muggleborn witch that's been accepted to Hogwarts."

The woman sits up straighter in her seat and inquires, "What's her name?"

Severus looks down at his feet then up again. "Her name's Hermione Granger, her parents are dentists."

The Headmistress smiles at this. "I remember her, she was a curious girl and her parents were attentive and accepting as I explained the magical world to them."

Severus grunts. "They're good people," he agrees.

Looking pointedly to a seat, Dumbledore suggests, "Why don't you take a seat and we can discuss your terms further."

Severus hedges for a moment. "Alright," he decides begrudgingly and gracefully drops into the offered chair.

* * *

Running up the apartment steps, Harry takes a sharp turn at his landing and bounds for the apartment. Yanking his key from his pocket, he twists it in the lock and swings the door open with a thunderous clatter. "Sev!" He yells into the home, "Are ya home?"

The lean man steps from the kitchen, dark clothes in hand. "What have I told you about shouting and letting the door hit the wall?" He demands an irritated scowl on his face.

Shifting foot to foot, Harry impatiently replies, "Not to." Looking closer at the garbs in his arms, he realizes they are robes like the ones with wizards and witches in the magic books wear. "Did you get the job?"

"I did." Severus concedes and takes both pleasure and annoyance in the whoop the boy lets out.

"Brilliant!" He crows, then twisting around he murmurs, "Um, Mr. Granger wanted me to tell you or leave a note, but I'm going to spend the night a 'mi's."

Severus reaches out an arm and Harry darts to it falling against the man's side. "Thanks Sev." He smiles.

Squeezing the boy's shoulder, Severus allows himself to grin back. "Of course, why don't you let the Grangers know I can take you two school shopping while you're over? I think that would make things easier for everyone." He tells the child, who bobs his head.

"Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow Sev!" He calls, already halfway down the front hall. The door slams and Severus is left alone once again; shaking his head, he walks back into the kitchen. putting his newly bought robes in a chair, he contemplates the letter sitting in the middle of the table with its ornate crest seal still unbroken upon it. Exhaling a breath, he shuffles his purchases around until he finds the letter opener he bought and slips beneath the flap of the letter and cracks the seal.

Eyes taking in the perfect cursive, he lets its contents come to him slowly.

_Dear Severus,_

_Finally decided to come back to our world, eh? Draco will be happy to see his God Father more often I'm sure. Narcissa's already demanding you come over for dinner, and why don't you bring that boy you picked up as well, we are all curious to meet him. How does this weekend sound? If not, another time. Please write back promptly (I'm sure you will)._

_Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus taps his fingers on the table and considers, associating with the Malfoys will no doubt be dangerous, but...Lucius wanted out of the war just as much as Severus had by the time his son was born. Maybe, if he plans correctly-quickly-they can find ground to stand on between Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's extremes. Yes, that's what he needs to do, he can't rely on either side; he needs another party and so do so many others...

Sliding into his seat, Severus collects a piece of new paper-parchment-and plods through a careful response to Lucius's letter.

_Dear Lucius,_

_Dinner would be lovely, Sunday would be excellent for Harry and I. I hope to hear confirmation soon, I will be waiting._

_Yours,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

**Hey guys, how do you like this chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it in need of improvement? Thanks for reading and I hope you'll all consider reviewing. To readers and reviewers of last chapter, The Crimson Mage, Kendra Dhyanna, Madlentia, xDarklightx. BlackRoseGirl666, The Lonely God with a Box and Saint Snape, thanks a million times over for your feedback. :)**


	7. Should I Speak of This

**_Should I Speak of This_**

* * *

Fussing with his boy's robe once more, Severus grits his teeth at the child's squirming. "Stop it Harry."

Shoving the hands away from his body for the tenth time, Harry whines, "Why do I have to dress like this?"

Aggravated, Severus roles his eyes and glares down at the disgruntle face. "_We _have to dress like this _because_ we are going to meet some very _well-to-do _associates of mine." He explains to the boy for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

Crossing his arms, Harry in a rare show of bravo glowers up at the man with jutted chin and says, "You haven't told me _why _we are visiting them."

Clenching and unclenching his hands, Severus growls, "They are _rich _is this not enough reason for you_?" _

Harry's gaze shifts, pouting, he grumbles "But _Sev_! It itches!" One finger pulling at his stiff blue collar.

Snagging the boy's shoulder, Severus grunts, "Deal with it." and without patience, apparates them just outside the Malfoy manner's perimeters. Snagging the boy by the arm, he drags him towards the foreboding iron gates and pointedly ignores the muttered comment about the home looking like one those haunted mansion from stories (because for all Severus knows, Lucius may have acquired a ghost or two in his absence).

Coming up to the tall doors, Severus knocks once and waits for them to swing open. Just as he expects, it opens and in the middle of the marble foyer is scantily dressed house elf wringing it's disproportionate hands together. "The masters and mistress be waiting," it tells Severus and Harry, "Be following mes, please." It then begins to walk in the directions of the dining hall, not glancing back to see if Harry and Severus are behind him.

"What _is _that, Sev?" Harry hisses.

A smirk flickering to his lips, Severus remarks, "I don't have any books on House Elves do I?"

Blinking at the creature's tiny back, Harry shakes his head. "No, I think I'd remember reading about a thing like _that._"

Severus grins and puts a guiding hand between the boy's shoulder blades pushing him a bit before him. "They have a boy your age," He says, "It'd be nice if you two could get along."

Harry lifts his troubled gaze to meet Severus's. "I don't know, I don't get along well with kids."

"What about Hermione?" Severus prompts.

Harry scrunches his nose at him. "She's different, ya know? She doesn't make fun of anyone ever _and _she _likes _to _read_." Harry mutters.

Severus smiles, "If I remember correctly, Lucius mentioned something about Draco having an intense interest in dragons and quidditch."

Harry begins to naw at his lip. "That sounds...cool." He admits.

Ruffling the boy's hair, Severus tells him, "You'll do fine." Next they are in a gray room with long windows lined on either side of the wall, but little light manages to seep in with the heavy purple drapes hung over them.

The blond family rise up from their seats and approach boy and man. "Severus!" The man greets a gentile grin on his sharp face, son and wife just behind with similar smiles. "How are you?" He inquires holding out a hand.

Taking it, Severus shakes firm. "Just fine," he answers.

Clapping the hand, Lucius squeezes it once and nods. "Wonderful," he says and then twisting to peer down at Harry who hides timidly behind his guardian he implores, "Is this the boy?"

Catching his sleeve, Severus brings Harry forward for scrutiny. "Yes, this is Harry," he replies.

The man's gray eyes rake over him, finally, the criticalness morphs to that of satisfaction. "A fine boy he is," he compliments. The blond then beckons for his son, "This is Draco, Harry."

The blond holds out his hand, hesitantly, Harry puts his in the other boy's. "Nice to meet you," Harry tells him earnestly.

Shaking hands, Draco smiles at him. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too." Looking back to his father, Draco implores, "May I show Harry my rooms?"

Lucius's eyes seems to warm a fraction as his lips fight a smile. "Go ahead Draco, we can put off dinner for half an hour." He agrees.

Pulling his arm, Draco directs, "Come on, it's this way." He leads Harry back the way he and Severus came. Trotting after the blond, the dark haired boy searches his guardian for what to do next.

Smiling, Severus waves him off. "Have fun Harry," he suggests as he gives his attention to the couple.

* * *

"So this is my collection of Dragon figures, mum and dad have been giving them to for holidays since I was six." Draco explains holding out an exact replica he called a "Swedish Short-Snout", "Pretty neat, huh?" He inquires with a proud grin.

Harry pokes it, it shoots fire which startles the muggle-raised boy. "Fascinating." Harry concurs, leaning in close to inspect the toy better.

Draco hums and contemplates him in a curious way. "So how did you end up with uncle Severus, Harry?"

Distractedly, Harry answers, "Oh, he adopted me when he picked me off the streets."

The blond's eyebrows rocket to his hairline. "The _street_?"

Harry flushes, backing away from the miniature dragon. "Yeah," he admits embarrassed, "I ran away from my aunt and uncle's when I was little and lived on the streets with another kid until he, um, died, and then Sev found me."

Thoroughly interested, Draco questions with wide eyes, "What's it like?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders and twists the hem of his soon-to-be wrinkled oxford shirt. "Oh, you know, cold, dangerous."

Draco smiles. "Sounds like quite the adventure," he murmurs dreamily.

A sharp smiles cuts Harry's face. "An adventure is exciting, living on the streets? Terrifying." He mutters.

"Adventures can be scary!" The blond argues.

Harry laughs. "No, not like on the streets; when you're on the streets, you better watch out or someone's going to stab you when you're not looking or take you." He explains.

Draco drops his gaze to the floor. "Did you stab anyone?" He inquires.

Harry considers answering the question, finally, he decides there's no harm telling him what he told Sev. "Just once," he answers airily, "He didn't get up again."

Harry sees the other boy's eyes widen and in them, he pin-points the hero-worship, the fear, the jealousy. "I don't think even Harry Potter can beat that," he mutters.

Heart pounding, Harry whispers, "Who?"

A disbelieving smirk coming to his face, Draco waves a hand. "You know, the boy-who-lived."

Sweating under his collar, Harry wonders if this is the legacy Sev had been protecting him from. "No, I don't mate, ya see, on the streets I didn't learn much 'bout magic."

An uncertain gleam comes to Draco's eyes at the switch of dialect. "Well, about eleven years ago the Wizarding world was at war and the Dark Lord, he wanted to exterminate everyone who wasn't pure of blood and those who were traitors. There was this one family-the Potters-who defied the Dark Lord and he hunted them down and after he killed the parents, the baby-Harry Potter-_he _killed the Dark Lord." Draco finishes.

Pale, Harry whispers, "How?"

Putting his toy back on the shelf, Draco shuffles and fidgets with them. "You know," he begins, "No one knows." He muses.

Surprising the boys, an elf pops into the room. "Dinner's ready young masters." It says to them.

"Okay," Draco acknowledges, "Thanks Dobby."

"You be welcomes young master." It answers with a groveling bow.

Smiling cheekily, Draco faces Harry and asks, "How about we slide down the bannister? Mum hates when I do that."

Shyly, Harry smiles back at the other boy (friend maybe?) "Sure." He agrees.

* * *

**It's a bit shorter than some chapters, I hope it's not too big an issue. Thank you to readers and reviewers of last chapter, BlackRoseGirl666, The Lonely God with a Box, Madlenita, Saint Snape and Kendra Dhyanna (I love that you're reviews are always in Spanish, it's great practice for class:)) I hope to hear from you guys again and from others, thanks for reading everybody and I hope you'll all choose to leave a review! **


	8. In these Volatile Times

_**In these Volatile Times**_

* * *

Seated around one end of the long table, Lucius Malfoy swirls the red wine in his glass absently; grimacing, he pours it down. Training his eyes across the table to the dark-haired man who sits innocently with his own glass untouched, Lucius sneers. "What brings you here Severus? Have the muggles failed your expectations once again?"

Clasping his hands, Severus meets the man's cold stare. "No, in fact, I think they've exceeded them," he remarks.

Lucius scoffs and snaps, "Dobby!" An elf pops into existence.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" He inquires.

"Get me a bottle of Fire Whiskey." He demands giving the poor creature a hasty kick to the side.

"Lucius!" Narcissa warns, "We have a _guest_!"

Glancing to his wife, Lucius's countenance only darkens. "What of it? Severus is completely aware how _disgusting _these _things _are."

The sound Narcissa's chair makes when it shrieks against the wooden floors beneath it can only be described as vindictive; the way Lucius winces as cowed. "When I come back," she seethes, "I expect you to have things in order." Without another look to her husband, the woman strides from the dining room.

Taking a small sip of his wine, Severus murmurs, "As cowed as always, I see."

"Shut up!" Lucius snaps, hands cracking against the wooden surface of the table.

Suddenly, the crack of apparition startles the men from their brewing argument. "Here is the fire whiskey sirs." The elf says, offering up the bottle.

Lashing out at the little thing, Lucius roars, "Get rid of that! I didn't want that! Get out of here you _wretched _beast!"

The house elf scrambles away from the kick, juggling the precious bottle all the while. "I is sorry sir! Dobby bad! Dobby punish self!" With quick work, the creature is gone in another crack; leaving Lucius panting from his rage.

Bored, Severus asks, "Are you done now?"

The glance the blond cast his way can only be described as mutinous. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Severus rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Come now, Lucius!" He grumbles.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" The older man grits.

Angry at the man, Severus gets up from his seat and begins to pace. "You know why! You saw him! I know you know who he is!"

Lucius shakes his head desperately, "No!" He counters, "You said so before you left! You said he was dead!"

Stopping, Severus turns on his heels and gazes straight across the table at the older father. "I thought he was," he whispers, bowing his head, "I truly did and that's why-" clearing his throat, he murmurs, "why I left." Shifting back to the tiny sliver of outside he can see through the heavy drapery, Severus tells Lucius, "But, he's _not. _We only believed so because the _boy _considered him dead, but in actuality, he's _alive_."

Slumping his chair, Lucius stares up at the dark man and begs, "What do you want Severus?"

Severus glances back. "I-" he flounders, "I just want your support when push comes to shove." He explains.

Lucius makes a distressed noise. "I can't promise that," he panics, "What if the lord comes back? He wants the child _dead_!"

Swiftly, Severus rattles the table with the resounding echoes of his hands against the wood and stares the blond down. "What of your boy? Do you want _him _to be the Lord's as we are?"

Teeth bared, Lucius is up from his seat on equal grounds with the dark-haired man. "Of course not!" He cries.

Straightening back to full height, Severus nods his head. "My boy's won once, think of it as...experience; he's done it once, why not again?" Gazing back at the blond, Severus inquires, "You've always said the winning side is best, who do you think will win?"

Miserable, Lucius shakes his head. "I've never been much of a betting man." He comments.

Severus barks a laugh. "Lucius, that's all you've _ever _been."

The older man casts an irritating eye to the younger. "Not once," he hisses, "Have I bet my son's life nor my wife's in my gambles."

Severus considers this, slowly, he meets Lucius evenly and offers up something he hope will tip the scale. "I'll give you mine for theirs."

"You swear it?" Lucius asks.

Holding out a hand, Severus bows his chin. "On all I hold dear." He agrees.

Hands clasping in a firm shake, the oath is made.

* * *

Falling back into their seats, the men turn to amicable talk and sip easy at their glasses. A short while later, Narcissa returns features guarded and rekindling with annoyance.

Eyes darting between the two, she demands, "Have you boys settled you business as men or shall I be forced to play mother?"

Smile wide and sickeningly sweet, Lucius lifts his arm to his wife, beckoning her. "All is well my dear." He sighs into her neck, kissing her along her jaw.

A little smile teases the woman's lips. "Lovely," she mumbles, "Shall I call the children down?"

Finishing off his glass, Severus nods. "They're hungry, I bet."

Tugging away from her husband, Narcissa takes her seat and smiles broadly. "Dobby." The poor being materializes cowering.

"Yes Mistress?" It inquires, tone warbling.

"Tell the boys dinner is ready." She informs the elf.

Coming up from his cower a fraction, the creature nods. "Of course mistress." It happily agrees disappearing with its signature pop. Turning to her husband, Narcissa fusses. "What ever did you do? Dobby looked ready to throw himself at your feet!"

Severus coughs behind his sleeve and Lucius sends him one nasty glower. "Nothing," he hurries, "Not much." He sighs in admittance.

Frowning at her husband, Narcissa grumbles. "If you kill this one, we aren't buying another, they are far too expensive to replace after your tempers."

Lucius snorts rather unbecomingly. "Like you are one to talk, you're aunt beheaded the beasts and _mounted _their heads like accomplishments upon the wall!"

Narcissa frowns. "Only the one's who had outlived their usefulness! You don't even seem to think of that when you lay in on Dobby!" She counters.

Lucius waves the jab off professionally. "So you say!"

Squeals and boisterous laughter comes from the front room. "I bet I can go faster than you can!" Carries into the room.

Narcissa bounds from her seat, face red and furious. "That stupid child!" She snarls, "How many times have I told him not to slide on the banister!" Nearly twitching with anger, she marches out of the room hollering, "If I find that you've goaded Harry into this Draco Malfoy I'll have your hide!"

Severus makes to follow, the thought of his boy endangering himself so stupidly overcoming reason. Lucius, snags his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Smirking up at Severus, the man confides in the younger man, "I had safety spells put on the staircase after the first time." Eyes glimmering with a mischievousness Severus remembers from his school days, Lucius grins. "I let him play on the banister when his mother's out of the house."

Dropping back into his seat, Severus can't stop the small chuckle that leaves him. "No wonder that boy's so spoiled."

Lucius scoffs, but the smile remains fixed. "I'm not the one who brings him home an abundant supply of sweets." The two old friends laugh and laugh even more at the shrieking of Narcissa at her son.

* * *

**How's it sound so far? Does it seem realistic? Thanks for reading everyone and to reviewers of last chapter, Blackrosegirl666, The Lonely God with a Box and Madelenita, thanks a billion for your feedback. Please review everyone! :)**


	9. You Keep your Eyes Down

**___You Keep your Eyes Down_**

* * *

Gliding down the street on their bikes, Harry barely looks where he's going (Hermione will watch for cars) as he licks the last of his cookie's frosting from his fingers as they ride back from the bakery. "Sev's friends had a kid our age an' he was alright, I guess, he had _rooms, _though, so I bet he's kinda spoiled." Harry chatters to her as brushes his fingers together before placing them back on his handle bars.

Listening raptly, Hermione asks, "Was his family rich, then?"

Harry nods. "Yeah."

Hermione seems to consider this. "His mom and dad are both magical?" She inquires.

"Uh-huh." Harry answers.

"...Are magical families different from non-magical ones?" She questions sounding a bit fretful.

Giving his best friend a confident smile, Harry laughs. "Of course they are! But no more different than Li's family's different from an ordinary English family!" He describes to her reassuringly. Hermione bites at her lip and doesn't say anything. Sighing, Harry guides his bike to line up right beside hers and snags her hand in his. "Don't worry so much 'mi, we got Sev, remember?" He says to her softly, but she stares back confused. Sighing, Harry smiles a little quieter and tells the girl, "He's _lived _in the magical world, he'll tell us all we need to know to fit in."

Hermione smiles at this, "He will if we ask him, won't he?"

Harry eagerly bobs his head. "See! No reason to worry!" He proclaims giving her hand one last squeeze.

Hermione lips lift prettily. "I guess you're right Harry." She agrees.

Brightly, the boy suggests, "We can go talk to Sev now if you want? He's off from work today."

Hermione considers this, "The sooner the better, I think." She says.

Turning sharply from their destined path, Harry shouts. "let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Hermione replies. Pedaling after her best friend, Hermione feels giddy at the thought of learning about this new _magic _she's to be apart of.

* * *

Considering his collection of books and then looking to the Defense books the children of Hogwarts have used in the past few years, Severus decides Defense against the Dark Arts is no better than it was in his own boyhood. "That won't do..." he murmurs. Shuffling through a few of his books, he picks a Defense book he feels would be appropriate to teach from for first through seventh year. Sighing, he thinks of the curse looming over his head; surely it's not true? But if it is...Sighing even more, Severus pinches at the brow of his nose; he has a lot of research and work to do.

A bang comes from the front of the apartment, head snapping up, he sees his boy come in his friend right behind. Inspecting them from their wind-swept hair and faces to their dirty sneakers, Severus grumbles, "What have I said about shoes in the apartment Harry?"

The boy smiles apologetically and quickly pulls his kicks off. "Sorry Sev." He mumbles.

Copying her friend, Hermione parrots, "Sorry Sev."

Nodding his head, Severus picks up his clutter dumping it on a desk pushed in the corner for later deliberation. "What brings you kids here?"

"We want you to teach us about magic people!" Harry tells him excitedly.

Doubtfully looking at his boy, Severus asks, "_What_?"

"What they're like sir." Hermione elaborates for Harry.

Something a bit like fear settles in Severus's gut. Looking at the two bright-eyed youths who show every flicker of emotion on their faces and show passion and thirst for knowledge and others in equal parts, the wizard wonders how these children will ever _survive_.

Running a hand through his hair, the man frowns at the two. "They are things I can teach you, tell you, show you; _however_, no matter what I do, every pureblood child and a fair number of half-blood children will pick out your..._roots _and many, so many, will exploit and single this out for their own means and pleasures." Severus pauses in his rant to gaze down at the pale boy and girl and not for the first time wonders, why _anyone _comes to him for advice.

Hardly in more than a whisper, Hermione inquires, "What can we do?"

Severus begins to pace. "Don't talk of your family, Hermione and you Harry-don't mention that you aren't actually my son, at the very least, the more intelligent children will know to stay away from you because of me-" Tapping his fingers along his chin, he continues with, "Don't draw anymore attention than you can control, I know you enjoy giving answers to teachers' questions, Hermione, but please, keep it to one or two a day?" Casting his eyes her way, he sees the girl nod. Nodding his own head, he continues, "Make friends, but don't tell them about the muggle world and if they ask after your families? Hermione, tell them your parents run a small healing practice from your home and Harry-you're mother's dead, since you were an infant."

"Okay Sev," Harry agrees.

Coming to stand in front of the duo, Severus puts a hand on both their shoulders and quietly tells them, "Above all else, _cherish _your time at Hogwarts." The two smiles hopefully at this.

"Is there-Is there _anything _we can do, not to stick out so much?" Hermione begs.

The man leans away and hums. "Yes," he mutters, "I can show you how to write with quills and give you rudimentary knowledge of potions and spells-quidditch as well."

"Quidditch?' Harry inquires.

"A popular sport, much like the way football is in the Muggle World." Severus explains.

Flopping on to the couch, Hermione follows suit and Severus uses his magic conjuring a chair from nothing. Boy and girl gasp, Severus smirks. "How do you _do _that?" Hermione mumbles reverently.

Interlocking his long fingers, the man rests his elbows on his knees and leans in-smirk never leaving his face-taking a breath, Severus begins to tell the children the awes of magic.

* * *

**What do you think guys? Thanks for reading! To reviewers of last chapter, The Lonely God with a Box, Ann Jinn, Madlenita, and StoneGenome1 thank you! :) I hope to hear from everyone again this chapter!**


	10. You say There's Something Better

_**You say There's Something Better**_

* * *

Growing tired of their window shopping, Severus begins to walk. "This way," Severus calls to both the children and adults behind them.

Hermione unsticks her face from the window and sighs. "I'd like a kneazle," she says hopefully.

Severus turns and shakes his head. "No, not a full-blood one, I think." Glancing to Menagerie, he remarks, "Though, a half-kneazle maybe a suitable choice."

"Why half?" Mr. Granger inquires, coming up to Severus's side; Hermione and Harry still trailing a few feet back.

"A full kneazle is rather aggressive; though, they aren't supposed to sell kneazle _unless _they're half or less, a few still slip past ministry detection and get sold." Severus explains to the man who nods.

"Do you think it would do Hermione well to have one?" Mrs. Granger implores, slipping her arm around her husband's bicep.

Severus tries to think of an appropriate answer. "It wouldn't _not _do her well to have one." He replies.

Smiling at her husband, Mrs. Granger implores of Mr. Granger, "What do you think Mark? Should we get Hermione one as a present?"

He grins back, eyes twinkling. "She does seem quite taken with the creatures," he comments.

Resting her head on her husband's shoulder, Mrs. Granger sighs. "On our way back, I think."

"Yes," Mark agrees.

"Are you going to let Harry get a pet, Severus?" Mrs. Granger asks, looking around her husband.

Severus hesitates. Will he? Would Harry even _like _one? It's not like he's ever been fond of dogs...or shown much interest in other creatures. "...If he finds one suitable to him, I might consider it." The dark-haired man finally answers.

"Look!" Comes the cry from behind. Shifting, Severus sees Harry pointing and waving to a familiar trio of blonds. "That's Draco, 'member how I told you about him?" Harry says to his friend.

The girl nods. "He's pureblood," Hermione murmurs.

Draco's spotted the two now, and with an excited tug on his father's robe he jerks his head in their direction. Lucius's eyes skirt the crowds until they lock on Severus's eyes, he mouths something and furtively makes a gesture towards the Leakey Cauldron. Nodding, Severus watches Narcissa put on a gentile smile and begin to approach them, her eyes on the Grangers and with an awkward, "Excuse me," begins towards the pub; leaving the Granger's to meet the "lovely" Narcissa.

* * *

"Hi Harry," Draco smirks, coming to stand in front of his (hopefully) friend.

"Hey Draco," Harry grins back, pulling Hermione forward, he introduces her. "This is my friend 'mi."

He nods, but shows little interest in her. "Have you gotten your books or wand yet?" The blond asks politely.

"No," Hermione says with a shake of her head, holding up a bundle, she tells Draco, "We got our potion stuff, though."

This makes the blond giggle. "I bet that's because of uncle Sev, right? He used to be a potion's master, my father said so." He explains to the other children.

Harry cracks a grin. "Yeah, he bought a lot of stuff there too," he adds in concurrence to the other's remark.

"Where have you been?" Hermione decides to inquire of this strange new boy, looking around the crowds and crowds of people.

The boy reaches into his pocket and declares quite proudly, "I've got my wand, it's a ten inch hawthorn with a unicorn hair core."

The other boy and girl and look at it appreciatively. "How do they get the unicorn hair? I thought they didn't much care for people." Harry asks Draco.

The blond opens his mouth, but closes it stumped. "I don't know," he mutters, "I haven't ever thought about it."

"Maybe they have specially trained people to gather it?" Hermione suggests.

The two boys look at one another then to the wand and finally to Hermione. "Yes," Draco agrees, "That seems reasonable, we can always ask my mother later, though."

"Later," Harry repeats. "What's it like getting a wand?" He questions excitedly.

Draco grins. "You get to try them out, wave around some until one does something for you." He tells the boy and girl.

"Something?" Hermione frowns, "What do you mean?" She asks.

Draco waves his hands a little, "Well, it does _magic, _your wand could make sparks, or it could levitate something, conjure something...it just needs to do_ something_ so everyone knows it's a fit for you." He elaborates.

Hermione smiles. "I wonder what wand I'll get."

Harry grins at his friend, "Me too!" He exclaims, "I hope it's made out of cool stuff!"

"Yes!" Hermione agrees, "What do they make wands out of-other than unicorn hair." She inquires.

Chest puffing, Draco says, "The cores can be made of dragon heartstrings, phoenix feathers, unicorn hair-as you knoww and sometimes, thestral hair and vela hair."

"What about the casing?" Harry prompts.

"Well-" Yet, before Draco can go on, Hermione's parents call to them.

"Children! Mrs. Malfoy has suggested we stop for ice cream." Mrs. Granger shouts, waving the trio over.

Harry hesitates. "Is there ice cream good? I don't much care for it." He mutters.

Draco's eyes widen and he nods. "It's the best! You'll see, nothing like that _muggle _stuff you've must of been eating." He sneers.

Hermione glares at the blond. "Nothing's wrong with muggle ice cream! It's just different!" She protests.

Draco glances between her and Harry, seeming to come to some conclusion, he looks down and grumbles. "Yeah, okay, _maybe _you're right."

"I am." Hermione grits, chin tilted stubbornly.

Torn between siding with 'mi his longest friend, and this new _magical _friend, Harry stresses, "Why don't we taste it and find out 'mi? We can take Draco to get ice cream back home sometime too, I guess-for comparing muggle and magic ice cream."

This seems to appease the two stubborn individuals and they nod at Harry. "Good idea, Harry." Hermione compliments.

Buddying up on Harry's other side, Draco comments, "Maybe I could test this muggle ice cream next week? Before we start school?"

"I-" Harry stops, "I need to talk to Sev."

"He's talking with father." Draco tells Harry, looking to his mother and Granger's parents.

"Oh," Harry whispers.

Taking his hand, Hermione sympathetically mumbles, "He won't be long, I'm sure."

"Children! What's with the dragging of your feet? You should be _jumping _for a treat, like every normal child!" Mrs. Malfoy yells impatiently to them.

Snickering, Draco snags Harry's sleeve and drags them forward with a bit of speed. "C'mon, mother doesn't like dawdling." He mutters and the trio hurry to catch up with the slowly moving adults.

* * *

**What do you guys think? A little tense between Hermione and Draco, though, that shouldn't be much of a surprise. Thanks for reviewing, Ann Jinn, Madlenita, Geetac, Kendra Dhyanna, BlackRoseGirl666, The Lonely God with a Box and Man of Constant Sorrow, last chapter. I hope to have seventy reviews at the end of this chapter, so please review and thanks for reading! :)**


	11. And I Grabbed it

_**And I Grabbed it**_

* * *

Furious, Lucius snags Severus's elbow the moment he passes the Leakey Cauldron's door and drags him towards a back corner table. Severus allows the man handling, but when the older male glances to his fellow male's face, he sees a very displeased set to his lips and a glimmer to his obsidian eyes. They take a seat on either side of the table and Lucius makes a quick order of fire whiskey-which is promptly delivered along with two glasses.

"Why are you so riled up Lucius?" Severus growls. Lucius, doesn't answer at first; instead, he pulls his wand out and casts a wordless muffliato charm so no one around shall hear what they say. Severus bites a sigh back, "Is this truly necessary Lucius? Are you trying to give the entirety of wizarding Britain that we are planning something dastardly?" He demands.

The other frowns. "Oh please, I doubt a single person recognizes you-"

"They recognize you, I bet." Severus cuts in.

Lucius waves a hand. "_Besides, _muffliato is used for private conversations as well," he reminds the other man.

Severus sniffs and pours himself a glass of fire whiskey. "I suppose, but what are we to discuss that you see the charm to be necessary?" He inquires.

Quickly pouring a glass, Lucius downs it. "Well," he starts, "Those muggles you brought with you, for one thing."

Severus pauses, his glass on his lips. "What about the Grangers?" He questions.

A scowl morphing on his handsome features, the man mutters, "I do have standards to keep up; being seen with muggles will draw a great deal of unwanted attention."

Lips thinning, Severus sucks down his drink and slams the glass back on the table. "Well," he sneers, "Maybe I was wrong about you; still want to be the Dark Lord's _dog, _eh?"

A fire blazes in gray eyes. "I _never _said that!" He hisses.

His own eyes glinting with a sharpness akin to a dagger, Severus leans in; an antagonizing smile upon his mouth. "Then tell me, Lucius, why do you care if you are seen with muggles and muggleborns?"

His lips pulling back in a snarl, Lucius slams his hands on the table leveraging himself so Severus must look up to see into his eyes. "You," he growls, "Have never had much of an appearance to keep up; you're just the misbegotten heir of a dead line. However, I am Lucius _Malfoy _a man of lineage nearly as true to purity as that of the Blacks."

Severus scoffs and leans back. "Come now," he says, "You truly don't believe you are better simply because your family hasn't mixed with the muggles; do you?"

Lucius looks away. "Not completely," he admits, "But, I have set myself up in such away-my _family_ has set us upon this path and I can't-I can't simply abandon it!" He argues.

Much calmer, Severus laces his fingers and cocks his head to the side. "Then what shall you do, Lucius?" He implores, "Shall you stick to what you know and have your son sworn to a madman, or shall you break apart and forge a new destiny?"

The man drops his head into his hands. "I don't know," he groans.

* * *

"So," Harry asks, between licking his own cone, "What do you think of wizard ice cream?"

Taking a tiny bite of her bright pink ice cream, Hermione smiles. "They certainly have interesting flavors;" she remarks, "I do think I'm in love with Guava!"

Draco smirks over his chocolate drizzled dish. "See! Way better than any muggle ice cream," he asserts.

Harry pauses mid lick in his blackberry pie. "Oh, I don't know;" he murmurs, "You don't have any shakes, or malts or root-beer floats either!"

Draco sends them a puzzled look. "What are those things?"

"They're-"

"No!" Hermione shouts over Harry, "He has to come visit _us _to find out!"

The bespectacled boy giggles. "Oh yes!" He concurs, "You come see us and I promise Sev will take us to an ice cream shop."

"Or we could make them at home and watch a movie," Hermione muses.

Harry sends her a grin. "That's a brilliant idea!" He exclaims.

"Movie...?" Draco mumbles, dizzily trying to keep up with the boy and girl before him.

"Oh yes!" Hermione agrees swiftly. "We could watch _The Princess Bride, _or maybe _The Never Ending Story_!"

Harry shakes his head. "Those are fine, but what about, _The Goonies_ or_ E.T._? They're wicked!"

Seeing that an argument is brewing between the pair, Draco decides to voice his question in hopes of quelling it. "What's a movie?" He inquires.

They gape at him. "Wizards don't have movies?" Hermione whispers.

"Sev never told me that you don't have movies here!"Harry cries at the same time.

A table away, Narcissa and the two muggles watch with fondness. "They're quite the trio already, aren't they?" Mrs. Granger remarks.

Narcissa leans in on a hand, a tiny smile on her face. "Yes," she agrees, "I don't think I've seen Draco this animated with anyone his age in quite a while."

Mr. Granger sympathizes. "Yes, before Harry came along; all we ever heard from the teachers was how Hermione needed to put her books down for a while and socialize."

Glancing the way of the door, Mrs. Granger thinks to ask, "How much longer do you think Severus and your husband will be?"

Narcissa frowns. "Knowing them, we should probably just try and get through the shopping." She sighs, "They'll catch up eventually."

"Ah," Mrs. Granger mumbles. "It's strange, I'll admit; Harry's never spoken of Severus having friends over or going to see any. To think he could spend so much time in the company of someone other than his son is different from what we're used to."

The other woman smiles a little. "Well, Severus is a wizard; when he made the choice to 'go muggle' a great deal of his relationships were downgraded to just letters; it doesn't help that so many were lost in the war either..."

Mr. Granger breaks his gaze from the children, "War?" He prompts.

Narcissa briefly puts a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, "You didn't know of it?" At their negative looks, she decides that a bit of an explanation is in order. "You see, about eleven years ago there was this villain by the name of the Dark Lord going about trying to scare the wizarding world into submitting to his ideals of blood supremacy-like that Hitler fellow you muggles have."

"How awful!" Mrs. Granger cries.

The blond can only nod. "It is," she agrees, "But things have been very peaceful since."

An arm around his wife's shoulder, Mr. Granger thinks to asks, "Do people still follow his teachings?"

Narcissa's smile is bitter, "My dear man, the Dark Lord's ideas were nothing new and are still held by a number of individuals today-they probably will always be people with those beliefs." She admits.

"I-Hermione _will _be safe, yes?" Mrs. Granger begs.

The other woman looks away. "At Hogwarts she will-no where's near as safe as there." This seems to give relief to the couple, but a dark premonition tells Narcissa that there's only so much time before Hogwarts is no safer than any other place standing.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time (nearly a month!) Muse, unfortunately, has been running low since I got back from my trip to Spain and anything that hasn't been previously planned or half-written is severely missing the mark or stops working half-way through. So, if anyone wants to throw ideas for stories, (of any fandom at this point) or ideas at me; I might just consider them as a way to get back into thinking of ideas or as a branch to split off of with my own twist. Anyway, what does everyone think of this chapter? Does everyone seem basically in character? What of the movies choices? Seem appropriate for a couple of eleven year olds? Is anyone else amused by the idea of Draco having a muggle sleepover with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?**

**As always, thanks 00, Man of Constant Sorrow, Fyreangle5, Madlenita, BlackRoseGirl666, Silverstargirl, Ann Jinn, Stonegenome1, Knight of Balinor, Kendra Dhyanna, and The Lonely God with a Box for all of your reviews and support. I hope to hear from everyone again and I would appreciate it a bunch if I could have this story at 85 reviews by the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
